Look at Me
by Aelyn Kim
Summary: Oh Sehun akan tetap berusaha bertahan di samping Kyungsoo. Meskipun gadis yang ia cintai selama ini hanya menganggapnya tak lebih dari sekedar seorang adik. Dan saat ia mengetahui gadis itu baru saja mengalami penghianatan dari Kim Jongin, kekasihnya. Ia bersumpah, akan mendapatkan gadis itu bagaimana pun caranya./HUNSOO/SESOO/KAISOO/GS/DLDR/GAJE/RnR pwease


HUNSOO/SESOO

.

.

Gadis itu menatap pemandangan didepannya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di kedua mata indahnya. Hatinya seperti teriris melihat kekasih yang sangat ia cintai dan ia percayai sekarang tengah bercumbu dengan gadis lain didepan matanya. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu masih menatap pemuda berkulit tan yang tengah berpagutan mesra dengan seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang disalah satu sofa club malam tanpa sedikitpun memperdulikan orang-orang disekitar mereka yang menatap aksi keduanya, mereka tidak menyadari adanya gadis mungil yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka kini tengah menangis menatap jijik sekaligus sesak di hatinya. Gadis mungil itu lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa melihat kebelakang lagi, ia sudah bertekat tidak akan pernah mengingat pemuda yang sudah mempermainkan kepercayaan yang ia berikan. Sekali berhianat, ia tidak akan bisa mentolerir lagi. Baginya semua selesai saat itu juga jika ia mendapati orang yang dipercayainya menghianatinya. Akan sulit baginya untuk mempercayainya lagi, apalagi melupakannya. Cukup sampai disini dan jangan harap ia akan memaafkannya begitu saja.

Langkah kaki gadis mungil itu terasa lemah melewati jalanan kota seoul. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong ingatannya masih terngiang pada pasangan yang ia lihat di club malam itu, ia masih tak habis pikir apa yang membuat kekasihnya menghianatinya dengan seorang gadis yang selama ini pemuda itu sebut sebagai temannya. Apa sesama teman bisa saling berpagutan mesra seperti itu? Ia rasa semua orang tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan pergulatan mereka sebagai sepasangan kekasih bukan sekedar pertemanan yang selama ini digemborkan oleh kekasihnya itu. Kim Jongin.

Gadis itu masih menyayangkan hubungan yang sudah ia jalani selama tiga tahun dengan Kim Jongin harus kandas begitu saja. Setaunya ia selama ini ia sudah berperan menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk pemuda itu tapi entah kenapa dengan mudahnya pemuda itu mengabaikan kepercayaan yang ia berikan dengan berhianat dengan Krystal jung, gadis yang pernah dikenalkan Jongin sebagai salah satu temannya.

Ia tahu kekasihnya itu memang memiliki banyak teman wanita dan selama ini ia mempercayai kekasihnya dengan sepenuhnya. Ia tak ingin berpikir negative berujung berprasangka buruk pada kekasihnya tapi akhirnya kecurigaanya selama ini benar adanya, kekasihnya itu memang memiliki affair dengan gadis-gadis yang dia sebut temannya dan bodohnya ia baru mau mengakuinya sekarang jika kekasih yang selama ini sayangi adalah seorang player sejati.

Langkah gadis mungil itu kini sampai disebuah apartement sederhana yang sudah ia tempati selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Ia menekan password apartment lalu bergegas memasukinya. Ia melangkah menuju kamarnya kemudian membaringkan tubuh ringkiknya di tempat tidur. Air matanya memang sudah tak mengalir sedera sebelumnya, meskipun kini hanya ada isakan kecil yang terdengar dari bibir kissablenya justru terdengar lebih menyayat hati dibandingkan dengan teriakan yang umumnya dilakukan orang untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Tidak dengan gadis itu, ia adalah orang yang tenang dan sangat pintar mengendalikan emosinya agar tidak meledak ledak untuk melampiaskan perasaannya. Ia lebih senang berdiam diri dan merenunginya seorang diri dalam kesunyian tanpa ingin mengusik orang lain disekitarnya. Ia hanya tak ingin apa yang ia rasakan membuat orang lain mengkhawatirkannya.

Gadis mungil itu terdiam menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ia tersenyum miris meningat kisah cintanya selama ini. Entah kenapa dari dulu kisah cintanya tak pernah berjalan dengan baik. Entah kenapa pemuda yang dekat dengannya selama ini selalu berpaling pada yang lain. Ia masih ingat dulu ia pernah dekat dengan seorang pemuda yang selalu memberikan perhatian lebih padanya, perduli padanya hingga membuatnya merasa nyaman bersama pemuda ceria itu tapi sayang pemuda itu justru menyatakan perasaanya pada sahabat baiknya bukan padanya. Ia yang salah mengartikan kebaikan pemuda itu atau memang dari awal pemuda itu tak pernah memiliki perasaan padanya? lalu apa arti kebaikan dan perhatian yang selama ini pemuda itu berikan padanya jika ternyata yang dia jadikan kekasih justru sahabat baiknya yang selama ia tahu tak pernah sekalipun terlihat akrab dan dekat dengan pemuda itu. Meskipun awalnya ia sempat terkejut dan kecewa dengan kabar hubungan keduanya tapi ia mencoba untuk tersenyum menutupi hatinya dan terasa sesak melihat rona bahagia sahabat baiknya yang sudah seperti saudara untuknya. Perlahan ia bisa melupakan kekecewaannya pada pemuda itu semenjak ia bertemu dengan Kim Jongin. Hingga ia memutuskan menerima cinta Kim Jongin dan merajut hubungan dengan pemuda itu, hubungannya dengan sahabatnya pun berjalan seperti biasanya seolah ia tak pernah memiliki rasa pada pemuda yang menjadi kekasih sahabanya, ia sudah bisa melupakan perasaanya dan sampai sekarang pun mereka masih tetap menjadi sahabat baiknya. Ia tak menyangka kejadian seperti dulu terulang lagi, pemuda yang dekat dengannya kini berpaling menghianatinya dengan seseorang yang disebut sebagai seorang teman. Terkadang ia berpikir apa yang kurang darinya, mengapa setiap pemuda yang dekat dengannya selalu mengecewakannya tidak adakah yang benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus?

Gadis mungil itu melirik sebuah figura dirinya dengan Kim Jongin yang ia pajang di atas nakas tempat tidurnya. Perlahan tangannya terulur

Mengambil figura itu, ia menatap nanar dengan bibir yang bergetar memandangi gambar dirinya dengan kekasihnya dulu saat dimana kekasihnya masih memperlakukannya seolah ia adalah wanita yang paling dicintainya. Wanita paling beruntung karna bisa menjadi kekasih dari pemuda tampan yang sangat populer dan digilai banyak gadis diluar sana. Jika gadis diluar sana merasakan apa yang saat ini tengah ia rasakan masihkah mereka berpikir ia beruntung menjadi kekasih pemuda tampan berkulit tan seksi tersebut?

Gadis itu semakin sesak menahan tangis dibibirnya yang coba ia tahan, ia meletakan figura itu dan membaliknya menjadi tengkurap di meja nakas. Jemarinya semakin erat mencengkeram selimutnya untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kasurnya menekan isakan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya yang terus bergetar menahan tangis. Ia mengabikan ponselnya yang terus bergetar dimeja nakas menampilkan nama seseorang yang berulang kali mencoba menghubunginya.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya gadis itu terbangun saat mendengar pintu kamarnya yang ditutup sedikit keras. Gadis itu menggeliat dan perlahan membuka matanya membiasakan cahaya mentari yang memasuki jendela kamarnya. Gadis itu perlahan menggerakan tubuhnya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat pucat, matanya sembab, keadaanya sangat kusut dan berantakan. Ia merasakan langkah seseorang yang berjalan menghampirinya kemudian duduk di ranjangnya. Ia bisa menebak siapa orang tersebut meskipun saat ini posisin tidurnya membelakanginya.

Perlahan ia bisa merasakan usapan lembut di rambutnya, ia tahu orang tersebut yang melakukannya dan ia membiarkan orang itu terus mengusap rambutnya.

"Noona apa yang terjadi denganmu?kenapa noona tak menjawab panggilan dariku? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan noona"ujar seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang masih betah mengusap rambut gadis itu yang masih terbaring disampingnya.

"Baekhyun noona mengkhawatirkan noona, Chanyeol hyung juga. Mereka semua bertanya padaku semalam noona pergi kemana? kenapa noona sama sekali tak memberitahu kami kemana noona pergi semalam. Noona tau kan, aku sangat menyayangi noona. Aku mohon jika terjadi sesuatu katakan padaku, jangan menyimpannya sendiri. Noona bisa membaginya padaku atau noona bisa menceritakannya pada baekhyun noona. Bukankah kami sahabatmu nonna? Jangan sembunyikan apapun dari kami. Aku harap noona tak merahasiakan apapun dari kami, terlebih padaku noona"

gadis itu masih terdiam tanpa merespon ucapan pemuda pucat itu. Ia masih berpura-pura tertidur meskipun kenyataannya matanya telah terbuka sempurna. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya bawahnya untuk menahan isakan mendengar nada bicara pemuda itu yang penuh kekhawatiran padanya. Sampai ia merasakan usapan di rambutnya terhenti dan berganti dengan sebuah kecupan lembut setelahnya terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh darinya. Terdengar suara derit pintu yang tertutup menyisakan dirinya yang masih bertahan dengan posisinya.

.

.

Gadis itu perlahan membangunkan tubuhnya, ia bertekat untuk melupakan semuanya dan bersikap seperti biasa agar sahabat-sahabatnya tak mengkhawatirkannya. Ia bergegas memasuki kamar mandi membenahi dandanannya agar terlihat lebih baik. Lima belas menit kemudian ia bergegas keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah. Disana ia melihat pemuda berkulit pucat yang tengah terduduk sambil menatap layar televisi. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk menghampiri pemuda itu lalu menyapanya"Sehunie, kapan kau datang?"tanyanya berpura-pura tak tahu kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya di samping pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sehunie itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis mungil yang baru saja duduk disampingnya kemudian menatapnya penuh selidik melihat mata gadis mungil itu yang terlihat sembab"Kemana noona semalam? Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilan dariku?"bukannya menjawab pertanyaan gadis mungil itu, pemuda itu justru melempar pertanyaan pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu lalu menyunggingkan senyumnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun"Noona semalam ada urusan penting dan tak sempat memberitahumu. Dan maaf Sehunie, noona semalam mensilent ponsel noona jadi nonna tak mendengar ada panggilan darimu"ujar gadis itu masih dengan senyuman seolah mengisyaratkan ia baik-baik saja.

"Benarkah? noona tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku kan?"Sehun tidak bodoh, jelas sekali ia bisa merasakan gadis di depannya tengah berusaha menutupi sesuatu darinya. Meskipun bibir gadis mungil itu tersenyum, ia bisa merasakan kesedihan yang coba di sembunyikan dari ekspresi wajah gadis itu.

"Benar Sehunie, percaya pada noona. Semuanya baik-baik ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Okay."ujar gadis mungil itu menatap lembut pemuda yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya.

"Sehunie, sudah makan?Sehunie ingin noona masakan apa?"gadis itu berujar cepat sebelum Sehun mengungkit masalah semalam lagi. Sementara Sehun sendiri hanya bisa mendengus melihat gadis mungil itu yang sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sebenarnya masih ingin ia tanyakan. Namun akhirnya ia mengalah dan menjawab pertanyaan gadis mungil itu.

"Buatkan apa saja nonna, aku pasti akan memakannya"

"Kalau begitu noona buatkan spageti saja nde? tunggu disini jika sudah matang noona akan memanggilmu"gadis mungil tersebut lalu beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki kemudian melangkah menuju area dapur meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatap punggungnya yang terus berjalan menjauhinya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Kyungsoo noona? kapan kau bisa peka dengan keberadaanku didekatmu?"batin Sehun menatap sendu sosok gadis bernama Do Kyungsoo tersebut.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan masakannya dan bersiap meraciknya. Jemari tangannya terlihat sangat lihai dalam hal memasak, ia memang sangat senang memasak dan mencoba berbagai jenis masakan apa saja untuk menguji kemampuan masaknya. Tak jarang ia memasakan untuk sahabatnya jika mereka berkunjung ke apartmentnya termasuk Kim jongin. Kekasih-atau lebih tepatnya lelaki yang sudah menghianatinya itu juga sudah sering mencoba masakannya. Ia bahkan selalu memasakan makanan special untuk pemuda itu dan mereka semuanya selalu memuji hasil masakannya. Kenapa ia mengingat pemuda itu lagi? Sudahlah, ia sudah tidak mau lagi memikirkan pemuda bernama Kim Jongin lagi. Mengingat orangnya hanya akan membuatnya teringat penghianatan yang sudah dilakukan pemuda itu padanya. Lamunan Kyungsoo terhenti begitu mendengar derap kaki yang melangkah menuju kearahnya.

"Noona kan sudah bilang Sehunie tunggu disana saja, nanti noona sendiri yang akan memanggilmu kemari Sehunie"ujar Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari masakannya.

Pemuda bernama Sehun tersebut tak mengindahkan ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia malah sekarang berdiri disamping gadis yang tingginya bahkan hanya sebatas dadanya"Aku hanya ingin menemani noona memasak. Lagi pula aku bosan sendirian disana. Biasanya saat aku datang noona sudah bangun dan sibuk dengan urusan dapur?tapi kenapa saat aku datang noona masih tertidur? Memangnya semalam noona tidur jam berapa?"tanya Sehun membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan acara masaknya sejenak lalu menatap Sehun. "Semalam ada sesuatu yang harus noona kerjakan makanya noona tertidur sampai larut malam"jawab kyungsoo berbohong kemudian melanjutkan memasaknya.

"Memangnya apa yang noona lakukan semalam?"tanya Sehun lagi tak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah Sehunie, itu tidak terlalu penting. Kau tidak perlu tau, itu hanya masalah sepele"sahut Kyungsoo kemudian mematikan kompor bermaksud memindahkan masakannya. Tangannya berniat mengambil piring yang berada disamping Sehun. Belum sempat jemarinya menyentuh piring tersebut Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu menahannya dan menggenggam tangannya. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Sehun kemudian menatap pemuda pucat itu yang kini tengah menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Masalah sepele? Kalau begitu kenapa noona merahasiakannya dariku? apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kim Jongin? katakan padaku noona. Bkankah sudah ku bilang jangan menutupi apapun dariku"tuntut Sehun masih menggenggam tangan mungil gadis itu.

"Kau ini kenapa Sehunie? ini bukan urusanmu. Kau tidak perlu mengetahui apapun yang terjadi padaku. Nanti setelah kau sudah dewasa, kau pasti akan memahami maksudku."ujar Kyungsoo sembari mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun.

meskipun tak berhasil mengingat Sehun menggenggam tangannya sangat erat.

"Jadi maksud noona aku masih seperti anak kecil dan belum berpikir dewasa? Aku tahu semuanya noona. Aku bahkan sangat mengetahui semuanya. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang mudah nokna bohongi dengan senyum palsu noona. Aku tahu noona sekarang sedang mencoba menutupi kesedihan noona. Benarkan? Jangan terus terusan berbohong noona? Aku bisa merasakan kesedihan nonona, aku tau noona saat ini pasti sedang terluka kan?"ucapan Sehun menohok hati Kyungsoo, apa yang dikatakan Sehun memang benar adanya. Ucapan Sehun membuat Kyungsoo terdiam dan hanya menundukan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Sehun yang menusuk hatinya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang sudah Kim Jongin lakukan pada noona? Kenapa mata noona sembab dan raut wajah noona terlihat sedih? Aku yakin si brengsek itu pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat menyakiti noona, iya kan?"tanya Sehun kali ini lebih menuntut tatapannya mengintimidasi.

"Sudahlah Sehunie, ini urusan noona. Biarkan noona menyelesaikan sendiri masalah noona. Kau tidak berhak ikut campur. Kau bukan siapa-siapaku Sehunie. Kau hanya orang asing yang sudah nonna anggap sebagi adik. Jadi noona mohon jangan terlalu ikut campur masalah pribadi noona"tukas Kyungsoo sedikit meninggikan suaranya membuat tatapan Sehun berubah sendu dan perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa sesak dihatinya melihat raut wajah Sehun yang nampak sangat terluka setelah mendengar pernyataannya.

"Jadi noona selama ini masih menganggapku bukan siapa-siapa noona? Tidak taukah noona, selama ini aku mencoba terus bersabar berada didekat noona. Meskipun hanya diterima sebagai seorang adik, aku menerimanya berharap suatu saat noona mau melihatku sebagai seorang pria bukan seperti anak kecil yang diperhatikan dan dimanjakan sebagai seorang adik. Aku selalu bertahan dan menunggu noona melihatku seperti aku selalu melihat noona. Jika saja noona mau tau aku sangat lelah dan ingin marah setiap kali noona memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil yang harus dijaga dan di manjakan. Aku sekarang sudah dewasa dan bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Aku bukan anak kecil yang minta diperhatikan. Aku tidak pernah melihat nonna sebagai noonaku seperti aku melihat baekhyun noona. Noona sangat berarti untukku. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan noona, itu sangat penting bagiku. Tidakkah noona menyadari keberadaanku di sisi noona?apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya nooa melihatku?"ujar Sehun menumpahkan segala perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam dihatinya.

Suaranya terdengar parau dengan tatapan sendu menatap Kyungsoo yang telihat terkejut mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Sehun akan mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Selama ini ia berpikir Sehun dekat dengannya karna mengganggapnya sebagai noonanya. Ia mengenal Sehun semenjak sekolah SMA dan selama itu pula ia hanya menganggap Sehun sebagai seorang adik. Sehun adalah hobaenya saat sekolah yang sampai sekarang masih berhubungan baik dengannya. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang juga masih berhubungan baik dengannya.

"Sehunie apa maksudmu? Kau jangan bercanda. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bermain-main. Maafkan atas sikap noona selama ini jika itu mem_"ucapan Kyungsoo terputus begitu sehun menariknya lalu mendorongnya didinding dapur kemudian memenjarahkan tubuh mungilnya hingga tubuhnya tenggelam oleh tubuh sehun yang lebih tinggi.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam kaku ditatap seduktif oleh Sehun. Membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. Ia tak tau kenapa ia merasa gugup dan tak mampu menatap mata Sehun. Sebisa mungkin ia mengalihkan tatapan matanya menghindari tatapan Sehun.

"Apa kata-kataku kurang jelas? Atau noona ingin aku membuktikan ucapanku?"ujar Sehun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Ia sangat menikmati setiap jarak yang semakin terkikis antara wajahnya dan wajah cantik Kyungsoo. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang semakin menegang dan terlihat gugup karna aksinya.

"Kau mau apa Oh Sehun! Jangan macam-macam dengan noona atau noona akan memukulmu!"seru Kyungsoo mencoba terlihat galak pada Sehun untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Sementara Sehun sama sekali tak mengindahkan gertakan Kyungsoo malam semakin berani mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ujung hidungnya kini menyentuh ujung hidung Kyungsoo. Bibirnya menyeringai senang melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa berkutik dibawahnya. Ia semakin mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir kissable Kyungsoo. Hampir saja bibirnya menempel tepat dibibir Kyungsoo tapi ia harus puas bibirnya hanya menyentuh ujung bibir Kyungsoo karna pergerakan kepala Kyungsoo yang segera memalingkan wajahnya begitu mendengar suara teriakan dari ruang tengah apartmentnya.

"KYUNGIE"

"KYUNGSOO"

"YAKK, DO KYUNGSOO KAU DIMANA"

Teriakan cempreng dari seorang gadis mungil bersurai brunette mau tak mau membuat Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyungsoo meskipun ia sedikit tidak rela karna acaranya gagal. Sehun berdecak kesal dan melangkah menjauhi Kyungsoo menuju ruang tengah. Ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda jangkung dan gadis bereyeliner tebal yang melangkah kearahnya bermaksud menyapanya tapi ia memilih mengindar dan melewati begitu saja pasangan itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari keduanya. Ia lebih memilih mendudukan tubuhnya disofa dan melanjutkan meonton tayangan televisi tentu saja dengan raut wajah yang ditekuk dan bibir yang mengkerut sebal.

Pasangan itu hanya menatap aneh Sehun dan melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju area dapur tanpa berniat menanyakan keadaan Sehun yang terlihat tak suka dengan kedatangan mereka. Pasangan itu akhirnya menemukan Kyungsoo yang terlihat tengah berdiri disamping tembok sembari menenangkan diri seolah ia baru saja terselamatkan dari keadaan yang sangat membahayakan nyawanya.

"Kau kenapa Kyungsoo? apa terjadi sesuatu?"tanya gadis bersurai coklat itu.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Baekkie"jawab Kyungsoo terdengar gugup.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa wajahmu terlihat gugup begitu? Kau habis melakukan apa, hah?"tanya gadis itu lagi. Kali ini sembari memicingkan kedua mata sipitnya. Ia menatap curiga sahabatnya yang bersikap seperti seorang tersangka yang hampir saja tertangkap basah olehnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Byun Baekhyun! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"seru Kyungsoo jengah melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang menatapnya seperti seorang terdakwa.

"Jika tidak terjadi apa-apa kenapa Sehun terlihat kesal dan marah melihat kedatangan kami?"kali ini si pemuda jangkung ikut menyeruakan kecurigaanya yang langsung mendapat pelototan tajam dari Kyungsoo.

"Yakk! kau itu sama saja dengan Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol!jika kau ingin tau kenapa kau tidak bertanya langsung pada Sehun! aku dari tadi sibuk memasak lalu aku terganggu dengan suara teriakan cempreng dari kalian berdua"seru Kyungsoo menatap kesal pasangan yang baru saja datang ke apartmentnya dan menginterogasinya layaknya seorang tersangka. Ia lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan pasangan Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol yang kini saling memandang lalu mengendikan bahu tak mengerti dengan sikap kedua sahabat baiknya.

Mereka berempat kini tengah berkumpul di sofa ruang tengah sembari melihat tayangan televisi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tampak sesekali tertawa dan melempar candaan tapi sama sekali tak di hiraukan kedua orang yang saling duduk berjauhan dan hanya berdiam diri. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang kedua sahabatnya yang terlihat canggung tapi mereka masih bisa menangkap Sehun yang sesekali melirik kearah Kyungsoo sementara Kyungsoo justru terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Ia baru saja akan beranjak meninggalkan koridor kampus tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat pemuda tampan berkulit tan yang tengah berjalan menuju kearahnya. Ia sebenarnya malas dan muak melihat pemuda itu tapi ia mencoba bersikap seperti biasa seolah tak tahu apa-apa. Ia ingin melihat sejauh mana pemuda itu menutupi kebohongannya.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu berjalan dengan coolnya sembari menebar senyuman yang mampu membuat siapa saja bertekuk lutut melihat ketampanan serta karisma yang terpancar dari tubuh tinggi tegapnya. Langkah pemuda itu kini berhenti tepat didepan gadis mungil kekasihnya.

Pemuda tampan itu lalu mendekat bermaksud merangkul gadis mungil itu tapi belum sempat tangannya melingkar ditubuh gadis itu, Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu menghindar dan menjaga jarak membuat pemuda itu menyerngit heran menatap gadis mungil itu"Kau kenapa sayang? Kau tidak merindukanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu sayang. Biarkan aku memelukmu, nde"ujar Jongin berusaha kembali merangkul Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jongin. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja tanpamu. Dan maaf aku sama sekali tidak merindukanmu. Aku tidak ingat apakah aku masih kekasihmu atau bukan. Yang aku tahu, orang yang mengaku-ngaku kekasihku sudah lama tak mengingatku dan memperdulikan aku lagi. Dia justru terlihat sibuk sendiri dan bersenang-senang dengan gadis lain yang dia bilang hanya teman. Jadi apa sekarang aku boleh pergi? aku sedang terburu-buru"tukas Kyungsoo dengan nada dingin. Kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menghiraukan Kim Jongin yang masih terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. Ia sengaja berkata seperti itu untuk membungkam Jongin agar tidak berlaku seenaknya sendiri.

"Do Kyungsoo tunggu aku. Apa maksud ucapanmu huh? Kau masih kekasihku sampai detik ini!"ujar Jongin menahan tangan Kyungsoo sebelum gadis itu melangkah semakin jauh.

"Kalau begitu mulai saat ini kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi Kim Jongin. Apa sudah cukup? Sekarang lepaskan tanganku"ujar Kyungsoo masih mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Tidak bisa begitu Kyungie sayang. Aku tidak mau kita berpisah dan sampai kapanpun kau tetap kekasihku"ujar Jongin tak terima dengan keputusan Kyungsoo.

"Terserah. Bagiku hubungan kita berakhir detik itu juga, saat aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kau berkhianat didepan mataku. Sudahlah, semoga kau bahagia dengan Krystal dan jangan pernah menggangguku lagi. Mulai saat ini kau tidak perlu diam-diam jika ingin bersenang-senang dengan Krystal. Aku sudah membebaskanmu untuk melakukan semua keingiannmu. Aku sudah tidak mau tau lagi dan aku tidak perduli"tukas Kyungsoo sembari melepas paksa genggaman tangan Jongin kemudian semakin mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Kim Jongin yang terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang memang benar adanya.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak perlu bersembunyi dan mengikutiku terus Oh Sehun. Keluarlah. Sampai kapan kau memperhatikanku dan mengawasiku dari jauh"ujar Kyungsoo berseru tanpa mengalihkan pendangannya untuk melihat pemuda berkulit pucat yang sedari tadi berdiri dibalik pohon yang tak jauh dari bangku taman yang ia duduki.

Perlahan pemuda pucat itu keluar dari persembunyiannya dibalik pohon besar itu kemudian melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo lalu mengambil tempat duduk disamping gadis mungil itu. Sebisa mungkin ia bersikap seperti biasa untuk menutupi rasa malunya setelah ketahuan mengikuti Kyungsoo sedari tadi. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku ketahuan ya? Sejak kapan noona mengetahuinya?"tanya Sehun.

"Sejak aku keluar dari kelas sampai aku duduk ditaman ini."jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa sekarang noona sudah peka dengan keberadaanku? atau ini hanya kebetulan"

"Maafkan noona, Sehunie. Maaf karena noona baru menyadari kehadiranmu disamping noona. Selama ini noona tidak memperhatikan sekitar noona dan malah mengacuhkannya. Mulai saat ini jangan lagi diam-diam mengikuti nonna. Kau tidak perlu lagi bersembunyi jika ingin memperhatikan noona. Kau bisa melakukannya langsung didepan noona, Sehunie"ujar Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Sehun.

"Benarkah noona?apa itu artinya noona menerimaku dan mengizinkanku untuk terus berada sisi noona?"tanya Sehun antusias. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Ucapan gadis mungil itu seperti sinyal untuknya melangkah semakin maju untuk mendapatkan gadis yang selama ini diam-diam ia sukai. Bukan sangat ia cintai malah.

"Memangnya tadi noona bilang apa Sehunie? Noona rasa, noona tidak bilang menerimamu? Noona hanya bil_"

"Ah sudahlah. Intinya noona tidak boleh melarangku melakukan apa saja pada nonna. Noona sudah memberikanku izin untuk melakukan apa saja. Jadi jangan mengelak lagi Kyungie sayang"ujar Sehun seenaknya. Secepatnya ia memotong ucapan Kyungsoo yang ingin memperjelas ucapannya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau memutuskan sendiri Sehunie?dan apa tadi, kenapa kau hanya memanggil namaku saja Sehunie?itu namanya tidak sopan. Bagaimana pun noona lebih tua darimu"ujar Kyungsoo menasehati. Ia hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Sehun yang suka memutuskan apapun sesuai keinginannya. Ck, benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang maunya menang sendiri.

"Tapi panggilan itu sangat pas untukmu Kyungie. Mulai saat ini aku tidak akan memanggilmu noona. Bagiku kau sama sekali tidak cocok menjadi seorang noona, kau lebih terlihat seperti gadis kecil bagiku. Hahaha... Selama ini sebenarnya aku sangat keberatan memanggilmu noona karna kau yang lebih cocok memanggilku oppa. Hahaha"ucap Sehun sembari tertawa senang tanpa menyadari raut wajah Kyungsoo yang merengut kesal. Ia paling sensitive jika sudah menyinggung soal tubuhnya yang mungil dan sudah sering ia mendengar orang-orang menggapnya masih anak-anak hanya karna tinggi badannya.

"Jadi maksudmu aku terlihat seperti gadis kecil yang masih di bawah umur begitu. Hm?"ujar Kyungsoo sengit. Seketika Sehun menghentikan tawanya mendengar nada suara Kyungsoo yang terdengar sangat menakutkan ditelinganya. Secepatnya ia merubah air mukanya menatap Kyungsoo sedikit canggung.

"Eh, m-maksudku bukan begitu Kyungie. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu aku ha_"

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang"ujar Kyungsoo cepat lalu bergegas meninggalkan Sehun masih dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Tunggu noona. Noona jangan marah pada Sehunnie. Sehunie minta maaf, okay"ujar Sehun berusaha mengejar Kyungsoo sambil memohon maaf dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.

Kyungsoo terus mempercepat langkahnya tanpa menghiraukan Sehun yang terus memohon padanya.

Diam-diam Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil tanpa bisa dilihat Sehun yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Ternyata sangat menyenangkan bisa mengerjai Sehun.

"Sekarang siapa yang terlihat seperti anak kecil Sehunie"batin Kyungsoo senang.

Sehun masih berusaha mengejar Kyungsoo dan menyamakan langkahnya tapi gadis mungil itu selalu berhasil menghindar.

Baiklah ia tak akan menyerah dan kalah begitu saja. Sehun akhirnya mempercepat langkahnya kemudian menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga tubuh gadis itu menabrak tubuhnya. Dan dengan cepat Sehun menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir mungil Kyungsoo lalu menekannya kuat. Hingga membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dengan aksi nekat Sehun kemudian menggerakkan tangannya untuk melepaskan pelukan Sehun. Namun Sehun tak tinggal diam, ia semakin mengeratkan tubuh Kyungsoo dipelukannya dan menahan kepala gadis itu kemudian memagut bibir kissable itu dengan lembut.

Semakin lama ciuman itu membuat Kyungsoo terbuai hingga menghentikan pergerakkan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo justru kini memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati ciuman lembut dibibirnya yang terasa sangat memabukkan. Ia tidak menyadari Sehun yang tengah menyeringai puas disela-sela ciumannya lalu ikut memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman pertamanya dengan gadis yang selama ini ia sukai.

"Mulai saat ini Do Kyungsoo adalah milik Oh Sehun dan selamanya aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Do Kyungsoo"batin Sehun.

END.


End file.
